Cause this is Thriller
by Ran Hakubi
Summary: A songfic to Thriller by Michael Jackson. Just a little something from me to all of you saying Happy Halloween! Please to enjoy and R&R!


**A/N:** I'm not the best at writing songfics, but I did want to do something for the Halloween season. So, here ya go. A songfic to "Thriller" by Michael Jackson. He owns "Thriller" and Disney owns Kim Possible.

I own the laptop that this was written on. Not really, its my sisters. I guess I don't own anything.

Anyways, leave a review, and I'll holla back

* * *

'**Cause this is Thriller**

Kim stood in her bathroom mirror, looking over her costume. It was the first Halloween party after her high school graduation. Or, another way to look at it would be her first college Halloween party. She was excited, because she and Ron were going in matching (sort of), costumes. Actually, they had kept the clothes they had worn from their time at Port Mystic Cove Haven. Well, they matched as far as time periods went.

Walking out of her bathroom, she walked over to Ron's bedroom door and knocked on it. The two decided to share an apartment while they were going to college. They had laid down some ground rules that both of them had their own bedroom, which they would use. Every now and then, such as when coming in late from a mission, they would both crash in the closest bed, which was Kim's. Also, Ron would do most of (I.E. all) of the cooking, while Kim handed the majority of the cleaning. They had also opened up a joint checking account, and the bills were paid out of that. It was a nice system they worked out.

"Just a moment KP, I'll be out in a bit!" Ron hollered through the door. He was still trying to his other boot. Rufus, on the other hand, jumped off his little night stand of a bed and scurried out the room.

"Boot hunting!" Rufus said to Kim upon coming out. Rufus was dressed up in a colonial gentleman's outfit, complete with powdered wig.

Eventually, Ron found his other boot and the two were on their way to the University of Middleton's hottest Halloween party, thrown by none other than their friend, Monique. Josh Mankey's band, Monkeyboy, was going to be there. Josh had gotten the idea for the band name after polling the students of his 20th century lit class. Ron's suggestion won. As a result, there was now a painting of Team Possible hanging up in the living room of Kim and Ron's apartment.

The party was going great. There was the standard bobbing for apples, a candy bowl for the party goers to take from, and not a drop of liquor in sight. Yup, everything was going great.

Of course, in Middleton, nothing goes very fine for very long, and Monique's party wasn't an exception. Monique was glad that she had went for an outside party to take advantage of the unusually warm Halloween night. Because when she looked skyward, there, in what looked to be a floating blue hamburger bun, was Dr. Drakken. Behind him was another craft, this one looked to be a giant transport ship. The doors opened and, no. Monique couldn't believe what she was seeing. Zombies were jumping out of the transport ship!

"Greetings, Kim Possible!" Drakken shouted from his hover car, "I hope you don't mind me dropping in on you like this, but my synthozombies and I just HAD to stop by and say 'Hi!'"

Shego, who was sitting back filing her metal claws, rolled her eyes. "Can we just get on with this failure to destroy Kimmie so we can move on to the next?" she asked.

"SHEGO! What did we say about the lippy remarks?!" Drakken screamed, but it fell upon deaf ears. Grumbling, he turned his attention back to Kim. "Synthozombies, attack!"

"Girl, you and your BFBF best have a plan to save my party!" Monique shouted to Kim, who had her game face on.

The zombies continued to pile out of the transport ship, and took a formation that seemed, familiar to Ron. As he watched the zombies, the last one jumped out and took a place in front of the group. It was dressed in a red sparking suit that look like it game straight from the 80's, and its hair was in was is known in history as a Jerry Curl. Ron shook his head and looked again, hoping he was just seeing things. He wasn't.

Ron's eyes then lit up, and he had an idea. He turned and whispered his idea to Kim, who rolled her eyes, but thought it would at least be worth a shot. It wasn't the DUMBEST idea Ron had come up with, but it was in the top ten.

Ron ran over to the stage that the Monkeyboys had set up on and told his idea to the guys. The chose to go with it, and handed Ron a wireless, hands free mic, which he clipped onto his outfit. He cleared his throat, and went to work, setting his plan in motion. He sung.

_Its close to Midnight, and something evil's lurking in the dark _

Ron started to move out to the crowed, making it look like he was showing off his bon-diggity dance moves for the group, trying to calm them down. Actually, he was just trying to make his way closer to Kim

_Under the moonlight, you see a sight that almost stops your heart_

Ron placed his hands on Kim's shoulders and pointed to the lead zombie, suggesting that he was going to try and take it out and for him to follow her lead.

_You try and scream, but terror takes the sound before you make it_

Kim tried to say something, but it was to late, Ron had already moved along with his idea, and now Kim was just going to try and keep up.

_You start to freeze as horror looks you right between the eyes_

_You're paralyzed!_

The party goers were frozen in their tracks. To many of them, not having lived in Middleton, this was something totally new to them. Then they turned their heads to watch Ron continue to sing again.

_'Cause this is Thriller! Thriller night! _

Rufus, sneaking up behind the lead zombie, clamped down hard, spilling the goo out onto the ground. The zombies behind it didn't notice. After all, their primary program had just been engaged.

_And no ones gonna save you from the beast about to strike! _

Ron pointed up to Drakken, letting him know that his plan was ruined before it even had a chance to get started

_You know this is thriller, thriller night _

_And your fighting for your life inside a thriller, killer tonight!_

Kim quickly jumped up and slammed the door on the transport ship, leaving it impossible for more zombies to climb out.

_You hear the door slam, and realize that there's no where left to run _

Now it seemed like Ron was singing directly to Drakken, whose zombies had now started dancing in time with Ron's singing. By now, Rufus, who was now trying to clean himself with a hunk of an ice cube, leaving him really cold, was grabbed and tossed into Drakken's hover car.

_You feel the cold hand, and wonder if you'll ever see the sun _

_You close your eyes, and hope that its just imagination_

Drakken shut his eyes tight and tried to wrap his brain around the fact that his latest, full proof plan was now going down the tubes.

_But all the while, you hear the creature creeping up behind _

_You're out of time!_

Rufus started clawing through all the wires and such in the control box of the hover car, which sent Shego and Drakken spiraling down to the ground.

_'Cause this is thriller, thriller night _

_There ain't no second chance aginst the thing with 40 eyes_

Monique and Kim started closing in around Drakken and Shego, while Ron and Rufus made their way over to the group of synthozombies, hoping to keep them away from their friends, all the while, Ron kept right on singing. Why ruin a good thing now?

_You know its thriller, thriller night You're fighting for your life inside a killer, thriller tonight!_

Ron and Rufus started to dance in front of the zombies, who followed their lead. It was an amazing sight seeing all twenty zombies clap at once and copy the moves that Ron was doing. He would stick his leg out and slide upwards while bobbing his head side to side, and so would the zombies. Ron, as well as Rufus, would hold their arms out to the side and start skipping forward on their toes while facing the party goers, and the zombies didn't miss a beat.

Meanwhile, Monique and Kim knocked out Shego and Drakken and started to make their way behind the zombies and popping them with a couple of sticks they had found on the ground.

And Ron started singing again, this time going up to an unconscious Shego

_Night creatures call _

_And the dead start to walk in their masquerade_

_There's no escaping the jaws of the alien this time_

_(Their open wide)_

_This is the end of your life._

The danger, now gone, Ron started to enjoy himself, going from partier to partier, sneaking up behind them and singing to them

_They're out to get you, there's demons closing in on every side _

The party attendees were starting to get a little miffed, and a mob mentality was starting to take over. They, as a group, turned towards Shego and Drakken, who were starting to come around. Ron danced his way back to Drakken and Shego and started singing directly to them.

_They will possess you, unless you change the number on your dial _

_Now is the time, for you and I to cuddle close together_

Ron pushed the two villains closer together, to make it seem like they were holding each other in their arms, which wasn't to far from what was actually happening. You face down an angry mob of twenty somethings and not be afraid.

_All through the night, I'll save you from the terror on the screen_

_I'll make you see_

All the synthozombies, now just a pile of goo and casings on the ground, started to desolve, giving off a eerie mist that circled upwards, around the girls, who were quickly joined by Ron and Rufus. And the dancing started again.

_That this is thriller, thriller night Cause I can thrill you more than any ghost would dare to try _

_Girl this is thriller, thriller night_

_So let me hold you tight and share a killer, diller, chiller_

_Thriller here tonight_

Drakken and Shego started to slink away from the slow moving mob that was coming after them and into the hover car. Shego snapped up the controls in her hand and started to make the hover craft float upwards. Drakken, having got into the spirit of things a bit, called out to the people below him in his best Vincent Price voice.

_Darkness falls across the land  
The midnite hour is close at hand  
Creatures crawl in search of blood  
To terrorize yawls neighbourhood  
And whosoever shall be found  
Without the soul for getting down  
Must stand and face the hounds of hell  
And rot inside a corpses shell_

Kim and Ron went running after the hover craft, trying to get close enough to the two villians before they could make a clean get away. Of course, they had to shove party goers aside, which just slowed them down.

_  
The foulest stench is in the air  
The funk of forty thousand years  
And grizzy ghouls from every tomb  
Are closing in to seal your doom  
And though you fight to stay alive  
Your body starts to shiver  
For no mere mortal can resist  
The evil of the thriller  
_

And with that, Drakken and Shego flew out of sight, with Drakken letting lose a horrible, evil laugh and the zombie transport ship behind them, dropping off what was left of the synthozombies.


End file.
